The First Time
by Corianin
Summary: Things are never easy, as Katara and Zuko know. But sometimes a person can find something worth fighting for, against all the odds.
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: So this was supposed to be short and sweet and fluffy, but it ended up being a novella. Mostly Zutara, it was a cute little concept that didn't want to leave me alone. So here it is, complete in five chapters and an epilogue. Since I wrote it start to finish, I don't plan any further author's notes, either - besides, I think I've said all that's needed. Enjoy!

* * *

The first time they touched, it was an accident.

The air temple was quiet. Everyone was sound asleep – she could hear Sokka's snoring from her place above them. She felt a fond warmth rocket through her at the thought of their little band, the family she never expected and knew now she'd never be able to do without. She looked into the sky. It was a full moon and she could feel it, feel the pull, the flow in her very veins, and she gave a smile for the sweet spirit her brother had so loved that had sacrificed her life so that others would live. Nights like this always gave her the feeling that Yue was guarding them as well as she could from her celestial perch, and it was a comfort in times that were so uncertain. Katara, as usual on full moons, had been filled with so much energy that sleep was a dream and that very build-up was what found her in the small garden several levels above their group's chosen sleeping level, the waters from the fountains streaming around her and dancing at her command and for her joy. She could feel the slow waning of her powers that signified the imminent rising of the sun but she kept bending the water around and around, fanciful shapes and flowing ribbons not intended for battle but rather celebration. She was cocooned in tranquility, and as was often the case it enabled her to see things more objectively than she was usually able to by the light of day. It was what led her thoughts to him.

Their enemy – though he claimed he was no longer. Had it not been for Ba Sing Se, she would have been thrilled to hear his contrite words and his regret, would have welcomed him to the group with open arms. But Katara knew about pain, and betrayal, and she was reluctant to place the safety of everyone she loved in the hands of the scarred boy that had turned against her so easily. She was reluctant for other reasons as well, though they had less to do with the safety of the others and more to do with her own heart. She was a naturally warm person – it was in her nature to want to help and to care for everyone. The others thought she was bossy and mothering, and she knew they were right, but she also knew that if she were any other way it wouldn't be her. She was a caretaker, a healer, a confidante, a friend. And she had welcomed the exiled prince into her graces once, a small window in time when it was just the two of them, a short moment when they hadn't been standing on opposite sides of a war but simply on opposite sides of a cave, and she realized he'd been hurt as badly as she had. She couldn't stand to see anything hurting. And so she spoke with him, touched him, and the shock and hesitance in his golden gaze – so like a wild creature that had been beaten, afraid to trust an outstretched hand – broke her heart.

And then he broke it again with his betrayal and she vowed to keep a tighter hold on her forgiveness. She would never let herself be weak like that again.

Was it any wonder she refused to allow him in now? He came to them, threw himself on their mercies, and against the wishes of her heart it had been agreed to give him a chance. To his credit she had to admit that he hadn't yet to do anything to deserve her scorn, but she had let him close once and it had nearly cost her a friend – not to mention what it did to her soul. He could have arrived with Fire Lord Ozai's head on a platter and she still would have refused to trust him. Still, he had begun to earn himself a place with everyone else, though he was always apart, always aloof, and the part of herself that she was now calling a sucker wanted to feel for the young man who was trying to change and unsure how to. But he was slowly becoming an accepted part of their group – of her family. It burned her inside, the fact that after everything, after he had shredded her trust like so much cabbage, that he was earning the regard of those she cared most for. She was not ready to trust him – she couldn't. She wouldn't. No matter how those golden eyes gazed at her, she could not fall for their warmth again. Because that warmth was a lie. She knew it. So she kept her guard up and protected herself and her family as best she could.

The moon had almost completely disappeared and she breathed a final goodbye to Yue as the silver disk slipped beneath the horizon. The sky was changing from silver-lit beauty to the golden-red of sunrise, and though she was a child of water and more deeply connected to the moon than most, even she had to admit that the glow of the rising sun that set the entire world ablaze in yellow heat was just as beautiful in its own way. She let the water she'd been caressing flow back into the fountain and turned, knowing it was time to start the day, only to gasp and draw it back to her hands once more, for less peaceful reasons.

Standing not ten feet behind her, obviously not having expected to find her here, was the very subject of her recent thoughts. His dark hair had been pulled back in a loose ponytail, his chest bare as well as his feet, and his eyes full of shock. Reluctantly she let the water down slowly – she had promised to behave, and though she was still filled with the urge to beat him severely for daring to hurt her as he had – steadfastly refusing to ask herself why betrayal from someone she didn't know should hurt so much – she would be the reasonable person she knew she could be.

"Zuko," she stated, the word both a warning and a question.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know you were here. I'll find somewhere else -"

"Nonsense. I was just leaving." She knew he meditated in the early dawn, the fire inside him waking as the one in the sky did.

"Are you sure? I can go to another area."

"I'm going." She had to walk past him to the stairway and he happened to be standing at the narrowest part of the path but she inclined her head regally and strode past. Fate, however, seemed to want to taunt her one last time. Just as she was brushing past him he shifted to let her pass, and her foot came down on a piece of loose shale. Suddenly her entire world was thrown off balance as she slipped and she reached out to brace herself...and her hands slammed into his chest as his own arms came up to catch her. For a long moment they stood there, both frozen by their proximity to one another as well as by the other, less pleasant threads of their past, and she couldn't help but notice the way the newborn sun made his eyes glow like flames, how his body heat against her hands, radiating from his arms around her waist, was so much warmer than her most comfortable blanket. They had touched before, true, but nothing like this, this closeness. Even in the cave where he'd burned her the most, they had not touched like this. It wasn't until she realized she had subconsciously matched her breathing to his, inhale for inhale, exhale for exhale, that she pulled herself to her senses and yanked away, fleeing back to the safety of the group and the thankful repetitiveness of daily work, blocking out the sensations that had rocketed through her and doing her best to convince herself that she could never trust him again.

On the upper level a young man sat on the edge of a fountain, confused and worn, wondering what on earth had just happened. He shook himself and began his morning meditation, drowning out the feel of her soft strength with sheer force of will as he welcomed the day with shaken reverence.


	2. Chapter 2

The first time they kissed, it was a mistake.

He knew the value of revenge, knew the blazing need for retribution, to strike out at those that had hurt you. It was something their companions could not understand. Had she been by herself in the group and been handed the chance to seek out her mother's murderer, he had no doubt they would have broken her down and she would be forever left with that simmering, roiling feeling in her soul – and the eternal question of 'what if?' But she wasn't alone. He had vowed to himself to earn her trust, and to that end he would do nearly anything. And, of course, he understood vengeance. So he held out his hand, his offering of peace within, and she hesitantly took it. She didn't trust him still, and he couldn't begin to blame her. He'd done nothing to deserve such a gift. But he hoped someday he might.

The disappointment of her friends, of her brother, was a bitter pill for her to swallow, but he knew her strength, knew her inner fire. She would do what she had to. And he would support her where no one else could, when no one else would, because he knew that there were things in life greater than your own soul. Things like honor. Things like justice. And so, facing down the disapproving glares from the ones that mattered to her, the ones that were beginning to matter to him, he offered himself for her use, to be her support and her aide when she did what she had to. And if her beautiful eyes were full of remorse, their startling blue depths were also the resting grounds of more steel and strength than he'd see in in hardened soldiers. She knew what she had to do and nothing would stop her. He would make sure she got that chance. What she did from there would be her choice and hers alone.

He had to admit, she was a quick study. Sleek and swift, she matched him move for move as they found their home in the shadows. She obeyed without hesitation, deferring to his greater knowledge without the struggle he was used to facing with her, and it was a heady feeling to race through the hallways and infiltrate his home country's military outpost with her by his side. He stomped out that thought, refusing to allow it space in his head. He would consider himself lucky if she forgave him in his lifetime. Anything else was just a fool's dream, and while he may have been foolish in the past he was trying to avoid such complications in the future. There was a war to win, a war against his father. Still, it didn't stop him from feeling the elation that shot through him as they worked as a team, thoughts and actions synchronizing like partners who had been at each others' side for years.

Whatever she did to the leader of the Southern Raiders was both terrifying and awe-inspiring. He'd known she had strength, enough to match his own, enough to exceed him – her heart was far stronger than his was, and far less inclined to confusion. But to see her controlling that man, using him as her personal puppet – Zuko had never seen anything like it. Her heartache when she realized she had the wrong man made him want to cry her tears for her, but instead he channeled it to anger and got the information they needed. They set off together to run her prey to ground.

When they found the man Zuko had been prepared to help her out however she needed it. Bolstered by her anger, however, she hadn't needed him at all. And when she stopped the rain, when she bent the ice daggers and halted their flight with just her force of will – he would swear he had never seen anything so magnificent. In her rage she was breathtaking, and he knew even if she never forgave him, never trusted him, she had allowed him to help her with this and to see her within her element, within the bailiwick in which she was the goddess and all obeyed her whim. He was the prince of the Fire Nation, banished though he may be. He'd grown up around elemental benders. He'd seen strength, incredible feats of bending. But he had never seen anyone with the sheer inborn power that this slip of a Water Tribe girl possessed. It humbled him, and it made him very glad that he was not the subject of her destruction.

She was quiet on the flight home. She was quiet when they disembarked. And when he and Aang walked out to the end of the pier to speak with her, she was still quiet. Anyone with eyes could see how the boy felt about her, so it was kind of a surprise to see that for all that the Avatar was in love with the waterbender, he truly didn't understand her at all. But that was to be expected, he supposed. She was cut from a different cloth than Aang, than the others. The disappointment that she quickly hid at the boy's words was noticed by no one but himself. But the way her eyes softened as they looked at him, as she announced that he had somehow earned the one thing he wanted and never thought he would get made him feel like he could move mountains. And when she stepped into his arms willingly – if briefly – the surge of energy between them made his heart stop. He and Aang turned to watch her go, and though he admitted that the Avatar was right about violence not being the answer she had needed, the boy's factual response made him want to growl. She was everything Aang would never understand, calming and changing and untamed as the sea she commanded. The boy saw the girl, but Zuko was beginning to get a glimpse of the woman within, and he knew that somehow, someway, his heart had decided to beat her name within his chest for eternity.

It was a full moon again, but this time he chose to rise earlier than the sun. He stayed to the shadows and watched her as she communed with her element, with the silver disc in the sky. Somehow he'd earned her forgiveness. Even after these past weeks since they'd gone after her mother's murderer, sometimes he had a hard time believing that the smiles she showed him were actually for him. So rather than joining her, rather than speaking, he watched her move. So caught up was he in her that the soft voice caught him by surprise.

"You're up early," she called out quietly, turning to face him with a smile as she let the sinuous threads of water trail and spin at the command of her hands.

"You're up late," he replied, hoping she hadn't felt how intently he had been staring, glad the shadows he was in hid the flush he could feel on his cheeks.

"Full moon," she said, and he nodded. When she beckoned him forward, however, it took him a moment to gather his composure and join her on the moon-washed sand. They stood together for a while, not saying anything, and she turned back to the sea to play with her water once more.

"We have a long fight ahead of us." Her words were soft and certain.

"Yes we do."

"Do you think we can win? You know your father's strength better than anyone. Do you truly think Aang can beat him?" He sighed.

"I think he can. I know he's got the raw power. But I fear that unless he is willing to kill to save the world, the entire battle may be an exercise in futility. Aang may treasure the sanctity of all life, but my father is a different story entirely. He won't be holding back. And with the power of the comet at his disposal..." He couldn't finish the sentence, staring out over the waters instead. He felt her hand rest on his arm and turned to her, struggling not to drown in the deep blue of her eyes.

"I'm worried," she said simply. He placed his other hand over hers, feeling her slender fingers beneath his own.

"So am I." She blinked and he reminded himself that breathing was kind of a necessity.

"Zuko..." she began, then trailed off as though unsure how to finish.

"What is it, Katara?"

"If...if we don't make it, I don't want..."

"You don't want what?" He watched as uncertainty, embarrassment, and confusion warred on her lovely features before being conquered by determination.

"I don't want to say I didn't try." He never saw it coming. Her lips against his were cool, soft, melding pliantly to his with the insecure certainty of a girl who wanted something she didn't comprehend. He froze in place, knowing he should respond, he should do something, but every circuit in his brain had been shorted out by her kiss and all he could think was how he could die right now and never regret a thing. She took his lack of motion as a rejection, but he didn't know that until she had already pulled away and backed up a few steps.

"I...I'm sorry...I didn't...I'll see you later," she muttered, darting off over the sand before he could stop her, before he could do anything. The sun rose over the beach and shone on it's lonely child as he tried to figure out what had just happened and how she had managed to abscond with yet another piece of his heart without him noticing it until he watched her run away.

In her sleeping bag, head tucked down and arms wrapped around herself, she ignored the wetness on her cheeks and cursed herself for making the mistake of thinking she was good enough for the future Fire Lord.


	3. Chapter 3

The first time they slept in each other's arms it was a secret.

The Fire Princess had slipped over the bounds of sanity, even Katara could see it. She was fighting with power, with skill, but the waterbender knew Zuko was right – there was something off. Still, even unhinged she was powerful. Blue eyes watched helplessly, bound by traditions of a nation not her own, while the man she was trying hard not to love fought against his blood kin, blue and red fire dancing through the air in deadly precision. Suddenly the female firebender's focus changed. She saw the crazed look on Azula's eyes as they locked with her own and she knew she wasn't going to survive the girl's attack. Bracing herself for the agony of lightning, she screamed in horror as her friend, her former enemy, the young man she'd been haunted by for so long in so many ways, dove in front of the crackling blue and cried out a denial before crashing to the ground. She wasn't even aware of screaming his name. She was barely aware of trying to run to him. But her awareness came back quickly as she found herself on the receiving end of his sister's madness-fueled attacks.

Dodging, ducking, she didn't even have time to go on the offensive, but she was frantic to get to him, to heal him with everything she had. And when she saw her salvation, his salvation – the water beneath the grate, the chains hanging there as though waiting for her – she threw herself into the battle with zeal. Azula wasn't even finished choking when Katara yanked herself up off the ground and scrambled to Zuko's side. Her desperation, her love, poured over her hands as surely as the water did, and she knew there was no more magical sight in the world than his golden eyes looking back up at her. What she helped him sit up, the warmth of him pressing against her, she decided then and there to stop lying to herself. He would never love her, and that was okay, because he had an entire nation that would need him and he would need a woman who would be accepted by his people to help him rebuild his home. But just admitting to herself that she was in love with the firebender made her heart feel lighter, and she knew that – regardless of how hard it would be – she would be able to let him go with a smile on her face because all she wanted was for him to have his dreams.

He was alive, but he had a lot of recovering to do. She sat by his side, healing him and talking with him and being a friend regardless of how much she longed to pull him to her and never let go. Aang's solution to the fight against Ozai was something no one ever expected or even knew was possible, and she spent a lot of time talking about it with Zuko.

"I understand why he did it, but doesn't he realize he just made things harder for you?" she asked for the billionth time that week. She saw him shake his head, a slight smile on his face.

"Aang is the Avatar. He still has a long way to go, but he stopped my father in the only way he felt he could. If I have to deal with a bit of cleanup – at least it's far better than still being at war. I accept the responsibilities gladly."

"You're going to be an amazing Fire Lord," she whispered, brushing her hand over his chest as much with the pretense of healing as it was for her own need to touch him, to assure herself that he was still alive.

"I'll settle for being a living Fire Lord. Assassination attempts are fairly standard as soon as someone new takes the throne. And when a throne is as fraught with dissension and conflict as ours is..." Her breath faltered as she thought about the seriousness of the tasks facing him, but refused to let him know her feelings. He'd rejected her once, after all, and she had no reason to believe that he would have changed his mind. Knowing this, she spoke as befitted a best friend.

"Absolutely not. I have worked too hard to save your sorry hide. You are not permitted to allow anyone to kill you, not now."

"Have I thanked you for that lately, by the way?" he asked with a smile.

"Not today," she countered cheekily. The question and answer had become a familiar dance between them, but this time he changed the steps. Instead of just shooting back a quick thanks and changing the subject, he reached over and grasped her hand. His fingers were warm against her own, his eyes bored into her with the fire of a thousand suns, and she prayed that he couldn't tell how her pulse jumped up. Then she didn't have to worry about that as it stopped entirely with the touch of his lips against her knuckles.

"Master Waterbender Katara, Princess of the Southern Water Tribe, I offer my most sincere appreciation for your laudable efforts in saving my unworthy life, and pledge to devote my existence to making amends for the troubles I have caused you. If there is anything within my powers that I might do to repay you for your gracious gift, you have but to speak and I shall see it done."

Something in the formality of the statement made her quiver. He wasn't thanking her friend to friend – he was pledging his appreciation as the ruler of a nation. She could feel the flush on her cheeks and some part of her knew she was sitting there with her mouth hanging open, but she didn't quite know what to say. Of course, what comes out in times like that is usually the last thing one would wish to say; so it was with Katara.

"You're so gorgeous."

She wanted to melt into the floor and out to sea. His gold eyes reflected his surprise, his own codfish expression mirroring her previous one.

"What?" he asked, disbelief in his voice.

"I mean, um...it was no trouble. But I'll hold you to your promise. And I'm not a Princess." Flustered, she stood up. "I'd better go check and see about your dinner. And I have to find out from Dad what time we're leaving tomorrow. I'll be back in a little while." She turned to dart out the door, realizing belatedly that he still held her hand. She didn't know what expression was on her face but it must have been something interesting because he swallowed hard and released her. She sped out the door like a rabid mooselion was on her trail only to collapse against the wall in the hallway. Sliding to the floor, she dropped her head into her hands and berated herself severely.

"Sweetness?" Toph was standing there with an expression of confusion. "What's up? Your heart's racing."

"Nothing, really...it's nothing," Katara insisted, but with the sarcastic look the blind girl was so fond of she dropped to the floor across from the waterbender.

"Bull. Remember, I can tell if you're lying. So spill." The strain of the last weeks beat down on her and before she could catch herself she found herself doing exactly that.

"I just told Zuko he was gorgeous."

"Is he?" Toph's matter-of-fact question made Katara pause.

"I...yes, he is. Even with the scar, he's still..." She sighed. "He's amazing."

"So what's the problem?" Katara goggled, eyes wide, before remembering that the other girl couldn't read her expression and she would have to actually explain her thoughts – thoughts she wasn't even sure of herself.

"He's the new Fire Lord."

"So? He's also the guy that can't tell a joke to save his life. And he cooks a mean kabob. What's that got to do with anything?"

"Toph, you can't just go around telling the ruler of a nation that he's gorgeous," Katara said with more patience than she felt.

"Why not? So what if he's a ruler now? He's still Sparky, and his heart still jumps like a rabbiroo whenever you're anywhere nearby."

"Because it's not – it does?" Toph laughed.

"Why is it that I'm the blind one but no one else can see past the ends of their noses?"

"What did you mean, Toph?" the Water Tribe girl asked, suddenly desperate to hear the explanation because there was no way the earthbender had meant what Katara thought she meant.

"I mean Sparky's got the hots for you – heh, that's kind of funny. Sparky, hots, get it?"

"You...he can't, it's not possible."

"Oh, it's possible, all right. I wonder if your babies are gonna be steam benders?"

"Our WHAT? Toph..." Katara growled angrily, dropping her voice as a couple of guards walked around the corner. They greeted the girls calmly, as though it was nothing unusual to have two of the most powerful benders in the world camping out in the hallway leading to the Royal Chambers to have a chat. Conversation came to a halt until the two men had disappeared around the corner, even Toph knowing that to invite gossip was a bad idea.

"Listen, Sweetness. Sparky's had a thing for you since he joined up with us. Believe it or don't, it doesn't matter to me. What does matter is what you plan to do about it." Katara's head was swimming. She stood up slowly, actually holding her head as though the pressure of her hands on her temples would keep her brains in place instead of letting them ooze out of her ears like they were threatening to. Toph stood as well.

"I...I don't...I can't...I'm gonna go lay down. Tell everyone I'm sorry but I was too tired to come to dinner and I'll see them all in the morning." She wandered off towards her rooms – which, as the official healer to the recuperating Fire Lord, weren't very far away. She wandered in, still stunned, and lay down on her bed, curling up and pulling her blanket over herself. Her thoughts were wild, spinning and tossing like a midsummer tempest, but unlike water she couldn't control them, force them to do as she commanded. She rolled over and stared at her ceiling and began to take her thoughts one at a time, examining them and trying to find out how they worked.

First thought: she was in love with the Fire Lord. She'd already accepted that, and the disappointment it entailed. He would marry a Fire Nation woman, one who could be beside him and share his rule. And she was okay with that because if it came down to a choice between her own desires and the good of an the nation he loved so much, she was more than willing to make the sacrifice.

Second thought: Aang was in love with her. Or thought he was. She knew everyone expected them to be together – hell, she figured that's how it would work as well. And she loved him. Maybe she could grow to fall in love with him in time. She still had a couple years before she would be marriageable age, and he had two more after her – though honestly, she couldn't believe that anyone would stop the Avatar if he decided to propose early. Aang was her future.

Third thought: Toph said Zuko...cared for her. How deep that ran Katara didn't know, but she'd learned that the Master Earthbender was rarely mistaken. The thought that he might feel something for her made her feel warm, comforted...and absolutely depressed. His people would never want a Water Tribe woman on the throne, not even the daughter of a chief. It would be many many years before the backlash of the hundred year war wore down enough to accept such a thing, if it ever happened at all. Inter-nation marriages weren't common, and they never happened withing the royal families. That was not likely to change. So she should really stop imagining what it would be like to wake up every morning in his arms because there is no way it could ever happen and she was just torturing herself.

Fourth thought: Tomorrow she, Sokka, Suki, Aang, her father, and the rest of the Water Tribe would be heading home. There was rebuilding to do, improvements to make, and it would be six months before the official coronation party for Zuko. He'd insisted that he spend the first half a year trying to fix as much as he could before allowing anyone to celebrate his rule – a decision that was as atypical as it was well-received. He pointed out to his council that there was no way to expect people to gather in his name without knowing what kind of leader he would be, and with everything his father and grandfather had dragged the Fire Nation through Zuko refused to require his people to be trusting or adoring without having proved himself to them. Thus the six month period before the coronation party. She would be leaving on the morrow and when she came back he would be Fire Lord officially. And likely engaged to some high-class noblewoman. She didn't realize she was crying until she felt the dampness on her neck, tears having slid out of her eyes and down her face as she lay on her back.

Fifth thought: She couldn't leave without saying goodbye. Not the official goodbye, not the farewell ceremony that would happen as they prepared to head home, but her own goodbye. She couldn't leave him without holding him again. Still considering implications, she stood and saw to her surprise that night had fallen while she'd been ruminating. Her internal clock told her it was late – late enough that everyone would have already retired for the night. She swallowed hard and made up her mind. This night was hers. It was a matter of moments to change from her day clothes into a comfortable, soft nightgown – nothing trashy or immodest, but flattering and smooth as cashmere. She left her hair down. After a few deep breaths she slunk out of her room and down the hallway to his.

The door opened soundlessly, the glow from the quarter moon giving enough light for her to see to walk to his bedside. She was prepared to wake him, to softly speak and hope he didn't turn her away. What she was not prepared for was the intensity in his golden eyes as he watched her approach. She swallowed hard, suddenly praying to every god she knew of that Toph hadn't been mistaken.

"Hi," she said softly.

"Hi."

"I...um..."

"What are you doing here? I thought you were mad at me."

"What? Why would I be mad at you?"

"I don't know. You ran out of here so suddenly, I thought I'd done something to upset you." She shook her head reassuringly.

"Not at all. I just...I had a lot to think about."

"I understand." Their conversation thus far had been innocent, swift, but the look in his eyes as he took in her night clothes was anything but. "So why are you here now?"

"I..." She swallowed once, again. "I wanted to know if you would mind...if I slept here tonight." His expression was stunned, and she hurried on. "Not to do anything, of course. But I'm leaving tomorrow and I won't see you for half a year and I...I just want to hold you tonight."

"Katara..." he moaned softly. "Do you even know what you're asking of me?" His heart was in his eyes and a thrill rocketed through her when she realized that Toph had been right.

"This is the only chance we'll have to be together at all. Soon you'll have to pick a bride, and I'll be traveling, and...Zuko?" He had sat up as she was talking, and he held one hand out to her. Slowly she approached and placed her hand in his. She could feel him trembling.

"Katara, are you sure? Even if we only sleep, are you sure you want this? I'm begging you, be very certain." The plea in his eyes took her breath away.

"Yes, Zuko. I'm sure." He tugged on her hand and she climbed over him, sliding under the covers and shifting until she was pressed against his side. His arm came around her shoulders and he pulled her down until her head rested on his chest.

"Is this a dream?" he murmured into her hair, the fingers of his free hand lacing with hers where they lay on his stomach.

"If it is, I don't want morning to come." She looked up as he looked down, blue meeting gold, and this time it was he who caressed her lips with his own. Her head spun. He was gentle, thorough, and there was so much emotion in his kiss, his embrace, that if she hadn't been so deliriously happy to be in his arms she probably would have wept. They kissed gently through the night, until sleep claimed them both with her whisper-soft touch.

She awoke to the best feeling she had ever known – that of being held safe in Zuko's warm arms. He'd begun to wake as the sun rose and she was both glad and sad. Glad because it would give her a chance to get back to her own room before the morning visitors began to wander in. Sad because all dreams had to end, and she wasn't ready to let this one go.

"Morning, love," he whispered, and her heart beat triple time at the quiet endearment. Her eyes flew to his and saw the confirmation in those amber depths.

"Morning," she replied. Neither wanted to let go, but both knew they had to, so it was with extreme reluctance that she slid out from under the covers and headed toward the door – hindered, of course, but the tender embraces Zuko kept wrapping her in. Eventually she made it out of bed and to the door. She turned around once, seeing the sorrow and understanding in his eyes, an expression she knew her own face mirrored, and she couldn't keep the words from slipping out.

"I love you, Zuko." She watched him close his eyes as if in pain, but when he looked back at her she could see the pride and happiness as well.

"I love you, Katara." His whisper stayed in her ears as she walked out of his room...and met the knowing gaze of the Dragon of the West.

"Uncle! I, um...it's not..."

"I know," he said calmly. "I went to your room last evening to tell you your father wants to gather for breakfast before you all leave, and when you weren't there I knew where you were. No one else does or ever will. Not from my mouth."

"Thank you," she said, choking on her tears. She embraced the older man, knowing she would miss him as much as she would his nephew, though obviously in different ways. Iroh was always so strong, so calm, a rock she could lean against if she needed it. She'd grown closer to him than she could have ever imagined. He patted her hair gently and let her cry.

"I understand, dear," he whispered. "But no one can ever take your memories from you." She sniffled a few more times and then pulled herself together.

"I'd best go wash up and get ready for breakfast."

"Katara, remember – strength comes from within, but it's only when one breaks that true strength can be found. You will be stronger for this, I think, and as always things will work out in the end."

"How can you be so sure?" she asked with a smile. He wiped the tears from her cheeks.

"Because if it's not all worked out, then it's not the end." He gave her a gentle push towards her room and she went, facing the day with more determination than she thought she could.


	4. Chapter 4

The first time they made love, it was forbidden.

It had been a long six months. Six months of rebuilding, of fighting the council. Six months of facing down the prejudices and the assumptions of a nation that had been raised on stories of its own grandiosity and superiority, of struggling to make the necessary changes without losing the things that made the Fire Nation what it was. Six months of earning the respect and regard of the citizens...and in some cases, the enmity of the nobility when his views contrasted with what they thought he should be thinking.

Six months of lonely nights longing for the woman he knew he could never have.

And yet, with all the struggle, the trials and the discussions, the endless mountains of paperwork and the occasional death threat or insubordination, Zuko felt far more alive than he ever thought he would. As he dressed in preparation for the coronation party, he allowed himself to feel some small bit of happiness. There was still a long way to go – a very long way. But his people saw his resolve, his determination to make reparations for a hundred years of brutality and conflict. He had slowly won their belief that he was not like his father, like his grandfather. Three months into his reign he had held a peace summit for the leaders and councils of all three nations. Aang was there as well – but to the Fire Lord's shock, Katara was not with him. The boy explained that she was currently undertaking a journey to negotiate with the Northern Water Tribe, a mission that would hopefully smooth the way for more understanding between the two water factions. She'd been campaigning especially for equal rights for women, and though she was fighting an uphill battle it seemed she might actually win. She'd also begun training the female water benders of the Northern Tribe, teaching them not only how to command water but also how to command respect in a world that would be determined to see them as weaker. Aang spoke of her with pride and affection, and Zuko agreed that if anyone could get an entire nation to change it's thinking, it would be the feisty waterbending master. He forcefully stopped himself from remembering her warmth pressed against him, especially since he was standing beside the man everyone assumed she would be marrying at a later date.

"Then again, Zuko, you're not doing bad yourself when it comes to changing the beliefs of a group of stubborn people." And thus the two friends walked into the summit, the reigning Fire Lord in full regalia striding confidently into the room with the Avatar walking beside him.

The summit had been an eye-opener. To hear accounts of atrocities that had been committed, of battles still being fought against his express commands...his first decision as a result of the summit was to completely restructure his council of advisers. Some were dismissed immediately, with instructions to return to their homes and to await further orders as to their new positions. Some were arrested for treason. Some for conspiring against the crown. It became a lively gathering, especially when one of the more powerful councilmen, one who had been very vocal in speaking out against the post-war reformation, pulled out a long dagger and decided to try and charge the young man at the end of the table, screaming that there would be victory for Ozai's cause. Zuko sighed heavily with annoyance. The man hadn't even gotten five steps before he was halted by a solid wall of air and held in place while the guards shackled him and led him away to the dungeon cell that would be his new home for the rest of his days – short though they may be. Attempting to kill the Fire Lord was punishable by death. That was a law he had kept intact. His uncle just shrugged.

"Eh, what did you expect?" The young lord nodded and announced the summit adjourned for the day. He had a lot of coordinating to do, and he apparently needed to find a new Minister of Trade. But he had never expected this to be easy, and he tackled the problem with the determination and dedication that had begun to win him the hearts of the people he worked so hard for. The summit reconvened two days later, and the outcome was satisfactory to all involved. New routes of trade and international cooperation were created. Treaties were hashed out and signed. And at the end of two weeks, Zuko said farewell to the last of the delegates – Chief Hakoda and his advisers – with fondness and a genuine hope for the future. The three months following marked the biggest and brightest changes the Fire Nation had ever known. And so it was that Zuko found himself actually looking forward to the coronation party. He knew he still had much to do, but at least he was trying and his people saw and appreciated it.

When he walked into the grand ballroom, the herald calling out his presence, all motion stopped. To his shock, every single person in the room bowed knee to him. It was an unexpected honor, one he felt he didn't deserve, but he knew he would spend his life trying to earn such regard. He bid them all stand and began to mingle, greeting one after another and strengthening the diplomatic bonds he knew would make such a large difference in years to come. However, he hadn't gone far before he heard a set of familiar voices calling his name. Looking up he saw them all...Sokka and Suki, Toph, Aang. All except one. He waited until after he'd greeted all of them, truly happy to be amongst his friends once again, before asking the question that had been plaguing him.

"So where's Katara?" His voice held just the right amount of nonchalance, but for some reason Toph's sightless eyes seemed to bore into his own, as though informing him that she saw right through his facade. He'd forgotten how perceptive she was. However, no one else seemed to pick up anything out of the ordinary, and Sokka was the one to answer him.

"She should be here any minute. Her ship docked about an hour ago. She – oh, hey, there she is! Katara!" her brother called out, waving, and Zuko turned in the direction the other guy was facing...and lost any and all ability he may have ever had to think coherently.

Her hair was down. He'd always liked it down, the long, heavy silkiness free of the charms and baubles so popular amongst the aristocracy these days. Her dress was a treat for the senses...long and sleek, with a high collar and a moderately low neckline, her mother's betrothal pendant emphasizing her slender neck and adding a spot of blue to the otherwise red and gold outfit. The material shimmered in the light of the dozens upon dozens of torches that lit the ballroom, conforming to her curves like a lover's caress. The hem reached the floor in the back, but as was the current style it was higher in the front, all the better to showcase her slim, strong legs and display the strapped sandals that adorned her feet. She was exquisite. He thought she had never looked more beautiful, more breathtaking. She joyfully approached the group, graceful as the water she controlled, causing him to swallow hard against the sudden dryness in his throat. And then those blue, blue eyes found his and time just...stopped.

"Sweetness!" Toph cried out and the moment was broken...thankfully, as he likely would have passed out if he hadn't remembered to breathe. He watched as everyone greeted the young woman with hugs and kisses. And then she turned to him. There was a bit of silence and he only peripherally noticed that Suki was shooting knowing looks at them before dragging her husband-to-be away – a task made easier as she mentioned she wanted to go get some refreshments. Toph just smiled and grabbed Aang's hand, informing Twinkle Toes that he'd better be light on his feet on the dance floor because if he stepped on her she was going to earthbend him to Omashu. Neither of the two remaining saw the look of pain and understanding pass over the Avatar's face. They didn't even really notice that their entourage was gone.

"Hi."

"Hi."

"So...how's the whole Fire Lord thing going?"

"It's...well, it's challenging." He offered her his arm and she took it, and his heart skipped a beat at how well she fit against him, how much their steps matched, how much they complimented each other, and not for the first time he wished he had been born someone else so he could court and win the beautiful woman at his side. She squeezed his arm lightly.

"From what I hear you've risen to the challenge. Your people are beginning to sing your praises. Even in the North we hear stories of the benevolence and fairness of the young new Fire Lord." She smiled at him and he returned it sheepishly.

"I'm trying. It's not easy. A lot of my father's policies – and my grandfather's as well – involved building the nation into a solely military state, and trying to readjust an entire culture and shift them in a direction so drastically changed from what they've become used to...it's not easy."

"I believe in you, Zuko," she said softly. "If you could make such a remarkable change within yourself, then you are exactly the person to help your nation through its growing pains and tribulations."

"The commoners -" this said with a smirk that earned him a playful nudge "- are beyond happy. The end to the war means their sons and daughters can come home once more. The nobility...not so much. A lot of the upper echelon made their fortunes by supporting the war efforts, and now that they are seeing a decrease in revenue due to the lack of formal conflict they are...not pleased with me." Somehow they had made it outside, and she leaned against the balcony banister and stared out over the grounds. He took a moment to just look at her, her beauty glowing underneath the light of the moon and the shadows caused by the torchlight caressing her skin as he wished he could.

"It's always hard to go against the preconceived notions of a culture," she murmured, and he recalled the tasks the self-appointed ambassador to the Water Tribes had set for herself.

""How are things going in the North?" he asked, forcing himself to stop staring and walk over to join her in leaning against the railing.

"Slowly. They seem to have no respect for a women who want to do something with their lives besides get married, breed children and take care of the warriors. Not that I'm against marriage or children -" His mind flashed to a vision of Katara carrying his heir and he had to swallow hard and concentrate on what she was actually saying. "- but the idea that being a mother and a wife is all a woman is suited for is preposterous. I'm hoping with these new treaties between the three nations that the Northern Tribe will see there are other ways of treating the female population besides their own traditions. I'm just so thankful I was raised in the Southern Tribe. My father has assured me that I can choose my own husband." The thought of Katara marrying made his blood run cold.

"Do you have...any ideas?" he choked out and she laughed, the sound as warm as he eyes when she turned to look at him.

"Not even remotely. I don't plan to wed for years, at least. There is still so much to do. I don't want to add more responsibility right this second." She paused, their gazed meeting and melding effortlessly. It always seemed so easy with her – even when they were fighting or angry, their psyches just fit so well together. She cleared her throat. "What about you? I can imagine that your council is stressing the need for a Fire Lady and a secure line of succession, am I right?" He broke her gaze and looked away, staring off into the distance.

"That they are. You'd think they would give me a chance to prove myself before trying to shove a wife and heirs into my days, but they're...well, they're set in their ways. There has never been an unwed Fire Lord. It's natural, I suppose, that they worry about the security of the throne, especially given all of the recent upheaval."

"And what do you want?" He looked back at her, knowing everything he felt was showing in his eyes.

"Please, Katara, don't ask me that question." It was the closest he could come right now to telling her everything he felt, and he saw by the widening of her eyes that she understood. A not uncomfortable silence descended on them as they stood there, the sounds of the world fading away and leaving them the only two people in the world.

"Hey, Zuko -" Aang stepped out onto the balcony and shattered the bubble that had fallen around them. "- some of the Earth Tribe delegates were wondering where you'd run off to. I explained that you were busy but that I would find you and tell you of their interest at the earliest convenience." The Fire Lord sighed.

"No rest for the wicked, I suppose." He caught her eyes one last time before blinking and walking towards the door. "Thank you, Aang. I'll go find them now."

"Sure, no problem." Katara had turned back to the banister and out of the corner of his eye he saw Aang walk over to her and stifled the pain. This was how it was. This was how it had to be.

The rest of the party was a whirl of people and agreements and concerns and reassurances. He saw her only once more – when she came up to him to thank him for the wonderful gathering and tell him she was retiring for the evening. She explained for the benefit of those he was standing with that she had had a long trip from the North and all of the noise and excitement was just proving to her how tired she was. He wished her a good night and promised to meet the group for breakfast the following morning, and then deliberately did not watch her leave. They couldn't afford any hint of scandal. His rule was too new...her position too shaky. He devoted himself to being the Fire Lord for the rest of the night.

Weary, heart-sore, and worn, Zuko was exhausted when he finally made it to his sleeping chamber. He permitted his servants to remove the ceremonial garb and fill his bathtub, then dismissed them with his thanks and the assurances that he would not need them any more that night. Slipping into the water was relaxing as well as tantalizing, the warmth being combined with the knowledge that he war submerged in her element. He knew it was a futile dream, that they could ever have a future beyond friendship, but damn it all, he'd worked hard, and he had much more work ahead of him. For tonight he would let his mind wander and imagine the future he could never claim. He never heard his door open. He did, however, hear the quick gasp from the doorway and reflexively he snapped his arm forward, bending a tongue of flame towards -

"Katara?" he whispered, shocked, the flames vanishing as though they never existed. She was standing there, right inside his room, her hair loose and tumbling around her shoulders, her nightgown both perfectly modest and completely alluring.

"I...Zuko..." She couldn't finish her sentence, so instead she just walked forward until she was standing beside his bathtub. He noticed she was carefully keeping her eyes on his face and the effort she was putting forth made him smile. He watched her swallow hard and saw the light of defiance gleam in her eyes.

"I want tonight." No artifice, no beating around the bush. He understood immediately.

"Are you sure?" She didn't answer verbally, choosing instead to walk over to his bed and stretch out, her eyes finding his again in the candle light.

"I refuse to wonder what if. I refuse to pass up the chance to live my dream, if only for one night. I have to let you go, I know that, and if I didn't come here tonight I would never be able to live with the nights that stretch out ahead of me. I need this. I need you."

It took him mere seconds to leap from the tub, the water evaporating into so much steam as he walked carefully towards the angel currently occupying space on his bed. The rational part of his mind struggled against what he knew he was going to do, what they were going to do together, but then she lifted her arms in an invitation and he joined her under the covers and her kisses were just as powerful as he remembered, and he chose in that moment to let the morning bear the brunt of his choices – this night would be theirs.

He awoke with the dawn and spent a few moments just basking in the feel of her skin against his, of the way they intertwined so perfectly, and he knew if he lived a thousand years he would forever remember this night. She stirred against him and he couldn't stop himself from kissing her awake, holding her to him for a few more minutes, desperate to keep her there as long as he could. It wasn't very long. They both knew it couldn't be. With a final kiss and mutual whispers of love she vanished from his room once more.

The dawn found the Fire Lord laying in a bed that still smelled like her, like them, and crying like he hadn't in years. Eventually, though, he gathered himself together and rose to greet the new day.


	5. Chapter 5

The first time they confessed, it was no surprise to anyone.

It had been several years since that one perfect night, and Katara held that memory to her like the priceless gem it was. It gave her the strength to keep going when the road became strenuous. It comforted her when the nights became long. No one knew about it, about the one time they had allowed themselves to love each other with everything they had. And that was okay, because she knew no one would understand. Better to keep her memories close.

It was approaching the fifth anniversary of the defeat of Ozai, and this time the celebration would be held in the Earth kingdom. Every year they would set the party in a different nation, cycling through Fire, Earth, and Water in turn so that every country would be given the chance to host the gala. She was elated not only because of the upcoming celebration, but because she had finally achieved her goal – the Northern and Southern Water Tribes had come to an agreement, and a pact of recombination was signed. Women, whether waterbenders or not, were enjoying heretofore never experienced freedoms. Girls now had a choice in the path they wanted their lives to take. Katara could not have been more ecstatic. She was still bubbly from her success when she arrived in Ba Sing Se, and was humming happily to herself as she unpacked and arranged her things in her room. This time it was going to be slightly different...instead of running off the moment the anniversary gala was over she would be staying for a week. She had arrived before anyone else, as well, and though her brother and his wife would be arriving the next day with the chiefs of the Tribes and various other invitees, she anticipated Aang would be showing up very soon. As though summoned by her thoughts, there was a tap at her door.

"Come in!" she called out, taking a moment to hang up her last dress inside the large wardrobe. She turned and saw the smiling face of her friend and darted to him, feeling the strength in his arms as he picked her up and swung her around in a circle.

"Aang!" she cried out joyfully, grinning as he set her back on her feet and realizing that he was taller than she remembered, now standing an inch or so above her. "Tui and La, but you've grown up!" He grinned back.

"See, this is what happens when you spend eighteen months doing your ambassador stuff and don't bother to visit." They laughed together, but soon enough his visage turned serious. She saw the look on his face.

"What is it, Aang?" she asked, leading him over so they could both sit on the edge of her bed. He took a deep breath and fixed his grey eyes on hers.

"Katara, I know we haven't been together a lot lately, and I know that...well, everyone expects that we'll...you know, get married." She held her breath. This was it then. This was where he would propose to her. Taking a deep breath she locked away her futile dreams and prepared to accept. She may never fall in love with him, but she did love him and that would be enough for her. He deserved all the happiness she could give him.

"Aang..?" she asked when it became obvious he was lost in thought. He just smiled, softly, sadly.

"I just...I get the feeling that you don't...that you see me more as a friend than as a potential husband." She winced. Had it been so obvious? She was about to speak when he held up his hand, interrupting her silently. "And I've come to realize that I – well, I don't really see you as a wife either." She felt as though she could have been knocked over with a feather. He continued. "You see, I figured out years ago that...well, that as much as I love you – and I do love you, Katara, never doubt that – that there was someone else I could possibly love as well. And knowing that you had feelings for someone else as well...it made it easier and harder both."

"Wait...what?" She was completely bowled over by this conversation and he turned to take her hand in both of his.

"Katara, you're in love with Zuko. I've known it for a long time. And yes, it did hurt at first, but I came to realize it wasn't my heart that was hurt, but my pride. You two are good together. Anyone with eyes can see it. There's an energy that surrounds you when you're with each other that is...Katara, it's beautiful. You and I, we never had that. And I began to realize a few years ago that we never would. It took me a while, and I had some help, but what I'm trying to say is..." He was honest, warm, and smiling as he touched her cheek.

"Katara, I would be honored if you would agree to be my closest and most trusted friend for life."

She didn't realize she was crying, but she knew as soon as they met in a hug that this was exactly what she needed.

"Aang, of course I will!" she sobbed against his shoulder, but soon enough her sobs turned to chuckles and then they were sitting together laughing at the irony of everything. A while later when their mirth had been exhausted, she turned a knowing eye to her best friend.

"So who is she, hmm?" she asked slyly, delighted when his cheeks turned a light shade of pink. "Anyone I know?"

"Um...yeah...yeah, she is..."

"Well, come on, spill!" He mumbled something she didn't hear. "I'm sorry, what?"

"It's...well, it's Toph." Katara blinked, shocked, but then realized that it made perfect sense. She grinned at her sheepish airbender.

"Aang, I'm so happy for you. Does she know?"

"Well, yeah...I mean, kinda...I plan to ask her formally at the gala. To, you know, let me court her. Maybe with an eye towards something else in the future."

"That's wonderful," she said sincerely. "I know you two will have a great life."

"If she says yes," he murmured. Katara just hugged him.

"Of course she will."

"You really think so?"

"I do."

The rest of the morning was spent talking and laughing and just being in each other's company, and for the first time in ages Katara's heart felt light and free. She did, however, have one question. They were enjoying lunch in one of the gardens when it popped into her mind.

"Aang, you said you knew for years that you and I would never work. Why wait until now to say anything? Especially since that means you had to wait to pursue Toph?" He looked a bit smug.

"Katara, you are a breathtakingly beautiful woman, a Master waterbender, one of the people that helped to end the hundred year war against Fire Lord Ozai, the Ambassador to the Water Tribe and the champion of equality for women. There is not a nation in the world that doesn't know you and respect you. So I thought..." He broke off, a slight blush on his cheeks even as he grinned.

"What did you think?"

"I figured if everyone assumed we were a done deal, I'd play along so you wouldn't be bombarded by marriage proposals and bothersome suitors until everything had a chance to fall into place for you. I mean, seriously, who would dare to poach on the Avatar's girl?" She blinked, the enormity of his devotion to her pouring through in his words. And since she had nothing she could say in response to the fact that he had protected her in the best way he knew how, she simply hugged him again.

"Thank you, Aang."

"Of course. What kind of friend would I be if I let you be cast to the masses before you'd achieved the goals that meant so much to you?"

"Toph is a very lucky girl," she said quietly. He shook his head.

"No, I'm the lucky one, to even have the hope of someone like her in my life." He smiled, one that said everything the waterbender needed to know about the depths of his feelings for their friend, and she felt happiness warm her from within. He truly was the best friend she could have ever hoped for.

"So..." he said in a wheedling tone, "...since you're a free agent now, how long until we hear something about you and Zuko?" She was shocked to find herself suddenly near tears. "Katara, what's wrong?"

"It's not possible, Aang."

"Why not? You love him – he loves you. It's not that difficult."

"But it is!" she protested. "He's the Fire Lord. There is no way his nation would be okay with having a waterbender as their Fire Lady. And I won't come between him and his people. It means so much to him – I won't be the one to break that. No, he's going to marry the daughter of some noble family and secure the throne with a couple of heirs and I..." she began to cry softly. "And I will be there for him as his friend. Because I can't let myself dream of anything else. It hurts too much."

"Oh, Katara," he murmured, drawing her into his arms and rubbing her back as she cried. "Don't give up on him. Don't give up on yourself. For all that the elements are powerful, love is more so. Don't toss your dreams aside without at least trying for them. You're too strong to be defeated by something so trivial." Whether it was his words or whether she had just come to the end of her strength she didn't know, but she sobbed all the harder, the pretty garden the only witness to her weakness – and the determination of the man who vowed to do what he could to make sure she never cried like this again.

* * *

Meanwhile, in a wing on the far side of the castle, the Fire Lord was getting settled into his rooms as well. He wasn't certain when everyone else would be arriving, but he was glad to have this week of peace away from his own responsibilities. Since he and Iroh were both invited to the gala, he'd chosen his most trusted advisor to hold the reins while he was gone. It had been no shock to anyone when he had appointed Mai to his council. Most of his people assumed that the appointment would be shortly followed by an announcement of a royal engagement, but to everyone's surprise nothing of the sort happened. She'd been his right hand for two years now, and though there were veiled questions and not-so-subtle hints, there was no result. He supposed he could understand his peoples' confusion. After all, the two of them had been an item when he was younger. Still, though her family was still powerful, they'd lost a lot of honor by continuing to support the war efforts and speaking out against peace. Mai was different. As soon as she was able to she stepped away from her family and came to him, and knowing how intelligent and capable he was he had been more than happy to offer his old friend a place amongst his most trusted advisors. She hadn't let him down yet, nor had she ever insinuated in any way that she wanted to pick up where they left off. Once, early in her position, he had asked her about it, and her answer had been as bland as he'd come to expect, but he could read the currents beneath now.

"I refuse to play second fiddle to a memory." She had then proceeded to ignore the entire line of questioning and bring the topic of conversation back around to the subject they had been discussing previously. He was impressed, and a little sad that he couldn't be what she wanted, but he was grateful for her honesty and her observational skills. It had been Mai that suggested that they not deny the possibility of their engagement, because as she had said, as long as it looked like he was contemplating marriage, the majority of his council would leave him alone. It was an arrangement that worked out well these past two years, and now that things were in place he couldn't help but feel insanely grateful to the woman who had helped him hold his reign together while he lay the foundations he needed to secure his own future.

"Hey Sparky – stop thinking so hard. It's not good for you." He spun around to see the master earthbender leaning against his door frame.

"Toph!" he exclaimed, and she darted to him and gave him a hug – and then a hard punch to the shoulder. He rubbed it while he grinned. Same old Toph. He stepped back to look at her, seeing the wicked grin and defiance of the girl he remembered in the slender, shapely woman in front of him. "You've grown up!"

"Eh. It happens. Kind of annoying at times, but oh well. Wouldn't be such a shock if you ever managed to visit your old friends, you know. So what have you been up to lately?" She plopped down on the floor and leaned back against the wall, nudging his door closed with one foot.

"Not much. Ruling a country, trying to keep peace and foster prosperity while ignoring the more ridiculous suggestions that keep getting tossed my way. You?"

"Same old same old. The school is doing great, by the way. Your man Chio knows his stuff, I'll admit." Toph, upon the end of the war, announced her intentions to open a school for benders of all nationalities, and the idea had spread like wildfire. He'd appointed the former soldier Chio, a skilled and trustworthy man who was loyal to him rather than to his father's regime, to the position of firebending instructor, and he'd heard that the Water Tribes had sent one of their own, a strong and kind woman named Marana, to teach waterbending. Toph herself was the earthbending Master, because as she said, "they deserve to be taught by the best, and I am the best." By all accounts the school was flourishing, and he could see the traces of pride in her bearing as she filled him in on training regiments and gave him a rundown of the students she found most promising. He was as pleased to hear the good news as she was to tell it.

"Oh, and I think Chio is going to be proposing to Marana on the next full moon. He's already carved the betrothal pendant and everything. Says he wants to do it on the full moon so she'll know he's not joking – I mean really, what firebender would leave himself so open when the woman he loves is at her peak unless he's dead serious?"

"Really? Chio and Marana? Wow. That's awesome." His thoughts trailed to his own love and he sighed softly, reaching for his glass of water.

"So...since it seems international love is in the air anyway – when do you plan to make Sweetness your Fire Lady and get started on a passel of heirs?" If he didn't know better he would swear she had timed her question to intercept with his drinking perfectly. Knowing Toph, she had done just that. He coughed and sputtered.

"You know?" he managed to gasp. She smiled and shook her head, the expression looking just as fondly exasperated on the lovely young woman on his floor as it had looked on her younger, more childish self.

"Sparky, everyone knows. We're all just waiting for the good news."

"Everyone?" He sat down heavily on his bed. "Does Aang..."

"Yup. In fact, he's probably made his way to Sugar Queen's room already. He headed over there when we got here, and I decided to hunt you down. So tell me, you _do_ plan to make an honest woman of our momma pantherbear, don't you?" Her words had turned serious and he knew he wasn't imagining the warning in her tone. Still, his mind was only catching bits and pieces of what she was saying.

"Aang's with her now?" He couldn't hide the dejection in his voice. Toph sighed and tossed a small rock at his head.

"Not like that, moron," she said. "Honestly, why do people keep insisting_ I'm_ the blind one? Geez."

"But I...they..." He couldn't seem to enunciate what he wanted.

"Trust me, Sparky, Twinkles doesn't have any designs on her. He just wanted to stop in and see how she was doing before the rest of the group descends tomorrow."

"He doesn't?" She grinned.

"He'd better not. I'll bend his airdancing rear from here to the South sea if he does." Things were slowly beginning to make sense to the befuddled Lord.

"Wait, you mean...you and Aang?" She nodded. "How long?"

"About three years now. It's been amazing. But we've had to keep it quiet so no one would know he'd decided not to pursue Sugar Queen."

"So if he's been with you for three years and hiding it...why was he hiding it?"

"So you'd have a chance to make your move without worrying that she'd be snapped up by whatever random muscleheaded moron who decided to court her." Zuko was speechless. Aang had publicly perpetuated his interest in Katara to save her for him? That was...unbelievable.

"So how has this affected you?" She shrugged again.

"It hasn't been that great, having the whole world thinking my man was pinning himself on Sweetness, but it's all gonna be fine. We'll be announcing our engagement sometime next spring. If he gets off his ass and actually asks me, that is," she said with a wry grin. "But we plan to come out as a couple at the gala. So, what about you?" She never stopped smiling, and he felt his head spinning.

"I want...I mean, I'd hoped to ask her...but then it...and everything...so everyone already knows?"

"Sparky, there's not a person that can stand in a ten meter radius next to you two that doesn't feel it. You guys burn together. It's ridiculously obvious." He couldn't think. Everything was coming together and it was making him dizzy. Perceptive as she was, Toph knew it was time to leave. She bounded to her feet and punched him in the shoulder once more.

"Don't make her wait any longer for you, you dope. And don't make yourself wait any longer, either. You've both been apart too long already." With that she disappeared out his door and left him alone with his confusing thoughts. It took several hours, but in the end Zuko knew exactly what he planned to do. He resolved to find her family and speak with them as soon as they arrived. Thus decided, the Fire Lord drifted off into slumber.

* * *

As fate would have it, Zuko and Katara didn't cross paths until the night of the gala. She was busy with her family, and he and his uncle were busy taking the opportunity to further solidify some arrangements with the Earth King. The evening of the celebration found Katara in her room with Suki and Toph, preparing for the event together.

"So you really think this looks good?" Toph asked, running her fingers over the smooth material.

"It looks amazing," Suki said with certainty as she finished wrapping the girl's waist-length black hair into a graceful sweep and curve on the top of her head.

"Listen for Aang's heartbeat when you walk in and you'll know we're telling the truth," Katara piped up from the table she was sitting at.

"And speaking of heartbeats, you should be able to pick out Zuko's from clear across the hall when Katara makes her appearance," the Kyoshi teased gently. Katara sighed, hiding her sadness behind a facade of excitement that fooled exactly no one.

"Yeah, it'll be easy. It's gonna be the one that sounds like a million earthbenders punching in succession."

"You guys, please..." Katara whispered. Immediately Suki's arms wound around her sister-in-law.

"Aww, honey, you know we're just messing with you. Who would have thought that our responsible Mama Katara would fall for the biggest bad boy of them all?"

"He's not a bad boy. I don't know if he ever was. He was...lost. Alone. But still strong enough to fight for what he felt was right." She sighed. "Someday he's going to find the right woman to rule by his side, and when that day comes I will be happy for him." Suki and Toph stayed silent, neither one of them wanting to say anything. The warrior woman patted the waterbender's hair gently.

"Come on, you. We won't make it at all if we don't get you dressed too. Let's go."

* * *

The grand hall was decked out with motifs from all the nations, as was traditional. Zuko walked among the people that were beginning to filter in, exchanging pleasant greetings with people that were his enemies in his youth. He was happy that was no longer the case. There would always be problems, but he felt that right now, the kingdoms were finally settling into their chance at lasting peace, and he was proud that he had been a small part of that.

"Zuko." He turned to find Sokka standing behind him and the two men clasped hands warmly.

"Sokka. I'm sorry I had to make our discussion so short the other day -" The Water Tribe fighter cut him off with a wave.

"I know, it's cool. I just wanted to say one thing."

"Yes?"

"We're friends. Good friends. And I backed your claim when you asked my father. But I swear to every god there is, if you hurt my sister there will be no walls high enough to hide behind." Zuko nodded his acceptance.

"If I hurt your sister, I will deliver myself to you bound and gagged to do with as you see fit."

"Good. As long as we understand each other. Now, I'm off to find Suki...wonder if she's anywhere near the buffet tables...wouldn't hurt to check..." Zuko watched amused as his friend wandered off, then turned his thoughts to what he had planned for this evening. He wasn't letting her get away, not again. Not unless she wanted to leave. Murmuring behind him caught his ears, made him turn around.

"Is that the Avatar?"

"Yes, but who's that with him?"

"I thought he and Ambassador Katara were a couple?"

"Isn't that Master Earthbender Toph?"

"By the gods, I think you're right!"

Zuko watched with a smile on his face as his friends made their entrance. Toph had said they planned to come out as a couple, and they did a beautiful job of it. Her dress was moss green, draping across her still shockingly feminine figure with careless ease, a belt of bent metal sitting loosely on her hips. Her hair was a display of artful carelessness, and her smile was radiant. The young man walking beside her was wearing the traditional air nomad ceremonial robes in the standard colors, but Zuko saw that he had forgone the standard multicolored waist scarf that symbolized all nations and creeds in favor of one that matched his partner's dress to the shade. There was no greater statement he could have made. The couple entered with grace and decorum, and Zuko smiled to see the spitfire earthbender still had her public manners down pat. Eventually they made their way over to where Zuko was standing, each of them hugging him in friendship.

"You two look wonderful together," he said, and he meant it. There was a peace, a happiness about them that he'd never seen before, and it was humbling.

"Thanks, Sparky. It's nice to be able to step out on his arm for the first time." She smiled, and Aang kissed her hair gently.

"Yes, it is. Honestly, I love Katara, but it was getting a bit annoying to try and find ways for Toph and I to be together without people seeing. So, have you figured out what you plan to do?" The airbender addressed Zuko, who just cleared his throat.

"I...yes, I have an idea. I just hope it goes well." The airbender grinned.

"It'll be fine. Just be honest with her. You're gonna have a lot of convincing to do – you know how stubborn Katara can be."

"Aang, I wanted to say thank you. For all you've done not just for the world, but for me as well. I hope someday I'll be able to find a way to repay you, but even if I can't, know I'll spend my life trying."

"No thanks needed. I want my friends to be happy. It's all I've ever really wanted. And if I can have a hand in ensuring that, I will."

"Hey, Twinkles, we should really go see Snoozles before Fan Girl beats him for making a pig of himself and we miss it all." The three laughed and Zuko watched with fondness as the couple made their way across the floor.

"Zuko!" He turned to see Suki standing behind him, smiling as she held out her arms for a hug. He obliged gladly. "About time you get out of that palace and come mingle with the rest of us. I swear, if it weren't for this dang party every year we'd start to wonder if you even exist anymore."

"I know, I know, I'm a horrible friend. But in my defense I've finally managed to demolish the last of the large splinter cells that were loyal to my – the previous Fire Lord. It's been a lot of work, but I'm fairly confident that it's done now."

"Really? That's great news!"

"Yeah. I'm sorry I missed your wedding. I already apologized to Sokka yesterday morning."

"It's fine. The fate of an entire country that happens to need you is a bit more pressing than seeing two people you already know are together get bound. Your absence is forgiven. Besides, you did send us a present – and it's awesome!"

"Glad you like it. I debated for a while on what to get."

"It was perfect, Zuko. Thanks so much." She hugged him again. "Anyway, I was just supposed to come over and get you – the group's getting together by the back archway to hang out again like old times."

"All of us? Is Katara here yet?" She chuckled and smiled sweetly at him.

"Not yet, but she will be. Why? Did you want to talk to her?" She took his arm and they began winding their way through the enormous room.

"Suki, I know Sokka told you already, so stop it."

"Okay, okay, I'll stop teasing. But seriously, Zuko, you're going to have a hard time with this. Just please don't back down. If you really love her, if you really want her by your side, you're going to have to convince her that it won't hurt your relationship with the Fire Nation. That's what scares her the most."

"I understand. And believe me, I have no intention of letting her go, not if she loves me half as much as I do her." Suki sniffled appreciatively.

"She's a lucky girl, oh Fire Lord sir."

"Not half as lucky as I will be if she says yes."

"Hey, you, get your hands off my woman!" Sokka called out jokingly as they approached the group that was already sitting in the big comfortable seats on the far patio.

"In case you didn't notice, it's me that has my hands on him, husband mine," Suki said sweetly. Toph laughed.

"Snoozles, you just got told," she crowed. Sokka puffed up comically.

"Unhand that man, you harlot!" he said in a voice as full of fake pomposity as his old Doctor Wang impersonations had ever been.

"Did you just call me a harlot?" Suki was all gentle words and soft movements, right up until she had pinned her husband to his chair with her closed fan at his throat. He gulped.

"Um...no?"

"Good answer," she murmured. "Especially since I'm thinking you might like to actually get some action sometime in the next month." His eyes went wide and everyone laughed, the jibing and threats and jokes making them feel closer than they had in years. Suddenly though all sound stopped and everyone began looking at a point just over Zuko's shoulder. He turned around and stared.

Her appearance at his coronation ball had been lovely, but now – now she was a goddess. She hadn't yet seen them, so he was free to look as much as he wanted. And oh how much he wanted.

She'd grown to be even more lovely in the years since he'd last seen her. Her beauty was completely unparalleled as she moved through the crowd. Her off-the-shoulder blue dress showcased her creamy mocha skin, the material tailored perfectly to flatter her curves in such a way as to make him nearly dizzy with the longing to trace them with his hands. The dress was shot through with silver threading that glimmered in the lights, drawing his eyes with every sparkle. Around her neck rested her mother's pendant as always, and he was glad he'd decided against carving her a new one. This is what suited her, part of what made her Katara. He watched her hair, loose around her shoulders, shift as she turned one way and another looking for them, and he almost moaned when he saw that it was much longer than it had been, now reaching down far past her waist. And then she turned and their eyes met and nothing else mattered. Nothing ever had, and nothing ever would. She walked in their direction, and he could see the play of desire, of love, of longing and of fear in her incomparable blue eyes, and then she was standing in front of him.

"Hi."

"Hi."

"You look...amazing," he whispered. She blushed.

"Thank you. Do you really think so?" His heated gaze apparently answered her question. She blushed more deeply and spoke again.

"I heard you ended the fighting factions. That's incredible. I'm so happy for you."

"Katara, I have to say that I really don't care about factions right now."

"You...you don't?"

"No." The word hung in the air between them, silence caressing them both like their hands once had.

"Hey Sparky, didn't you say something about showing Sugar Queen the new bender gardens the King put in?" They both started, Katara just realizing that there were other people on the patio and Zuko just remembering them. Turning they saw smiling faces and faux innocent expressions, and he thought it was adorable that for some reason she was blushing again.

"Yes, I did want to show her." He looked at the love of his life. "Would you care to accompany me? The elemental gardens are not to be missed."

"...yes." He offered her his arm and she took it and the two of them walked down the stairs and into the darkening evening, completely oblivious to the eyes that turned to follow their progress until they were out of sight.

Neither spoke while they walked. It seemed that to do so would be almost blasphemous. Instead they listened to the night birds, the whisper of wind over the trees. Finally they stepped out into the King's new addition to the grounds and Katara gasped in awe.

It was truly beautiful. There were night-blooming flowers as well as traditional ones, and it was in the flux period where the daytime foliage was settling down to sleep, ceding the ownership of the flower beds to their nocturnal mates. It was wide and open, with walkways and water ways and graceful stone sculptures, and small torches in tiny sconces lit the entire area with flickering pinpricks of light. In the center was an enormous stone fountain, bent carefully into the shape of a flame, with water cascading over it. It had holes here and there with wind whistles suspended within, their song calling out sweetly every time the breeze danced past them. It was truly lovely. It was a testament to the four elements, to the peace and harmony that had bought at so much expense.

"Zuko, it's beautiful." She spun around and stopped, seeing the look on his face. "Zuko?"

"Katara, I need to know the truth."

"About what?" she asked hesitantly.

"Do you...do you truly love me?" The vulnerability in his eyes made her want to weep.

"Yes, I do. So much." He walked towards her, urging her to sit down on the edge of the fountain while he stood in front of her. She looked up at him, seeing the certainty and the worry on his face.

"Zuko, what is it?" He took a deep breath and began to speak.

"When we were younger we were enemies. I was foolish and blind, desperate to regain my honor in my father's eyes. You were fierce and protective, refusing to let me win. I respected your strength even as I resented it.

"When we grew older I got a glimpse into the heart of the girl I'd seen as a thorn in my side for so long. In those caves, I realized that there was far more to you than persistence. You opened your heart to me and I betrayed you, so eager to get back to the life I believed I wanted, so blind as to trust my sister though I knew in my soul she was lying. I hurt you that day, and I have never forgiven myself for it, regardless of whether or not you have forgiven me. I knew I was wrong and I hurt you anyway and that is something I will live with forever.

"And yet when I came to you, you accepted me. You never trusted me, but you accepted me, and I got to see you with others. Your kindness, your care, the way you treasured everything and everyone you had, the way you could make someone feel precious with a smile and a word. That kindness was never directed at me, and I understood. I hadn't earned it. In fact, I'd done just the opposite. But you drew me to you, and it before I knew it I'd devoted myself to earning your forgiveness. You...didn't make it easy." He laughed ruefully and she would have said something but his expression begged her silence. He took a deep breath and continued.

"I can tell you exactly when I realized I was in love with you. The day we came back from facing Yon Rah. You were on the pier and Aang and I came out to talk to you, and I could see that his assumptions hurt you. And then you hugged me – you forgave me – and I knew I was yours forever.

"Nothing between us has ever been easy except the spark we both feel. It's been a fight every step of the way. And I know that you're likely tired of fighting, but I ask you one more favor, one more plea."

"Anything, Zuko," she breathed. He smiled softly and reached into his pocket. Dropping to one knee before her, he grasped her hand and placed something in it. She looked down to see a strip of material and a piece of metal, and gasped when she realized what it was.

"Zuko..."

"Hear me out. I would never, ever ask you to remove your mother's pendant. So I made this instead. The pendant will sit inside the gold ring, and the small flame at the bottom is symbolic of how brightly I burn for you. The choker has been reinforced to not break or stretch with the weight of the metal and stone combined."

"This is...Zuko, are you..?" He reached up to stroke her cheek gently.

"Katara, I'm asking you to marry me. Be my wife, my partner. Rule with me, beside me forever. I can promise you, you will never find anyone that will love you as much as I do. As I have for so long."

"But...your people..? And didn't I hear about Mai..?"

"Mai is a good friend. Good enough to do for me what Aang did for you. She has been the buffer that has kept me free and unshackled while I made my country into something suitable for you to call home. That is, if you say yes." She seemed frozen, tears coursing down her cheeks as she blinked her large blue eyes at him.

"My people have come to accept me for who I am. It's been five years, and I will not claim perfection, nothing even close. But I've set forth a royal decree that international marriages are no longer frowned upon. It is a decision that was met with near unanimous favor. If you say yes, I promise you, you will never have cause to wonder whether your husband loves you. You will never wonder if duty is all that binds you.

"I love you, Katara, more than I can ever express. Please..." There were tears in his own eyes. "Please say you will at least consider it."

"Zuko...are you sure? This is a big step, and this isn't something I take lightly." She was turning the medallion over and over in her hands.

"I have never been more certain of anything in my life. Be my wife, Katara. Let me love you forever." With a sob she flung herself at him, her arms going around his neck as she kissed him wildly. A few moments later she released him and sat back, cerulean eyes shining with happiness he'd never seen before.

"Was...that a yes?" he managed to ask, still breathing hard.

"Shut up and show me how this pendant holder works."

* * *

When they rejoined their friends, there was much hugging and slapping and congratulations, and once that died down Katara looked up and saw Iroh standing just beside the patio door. With a glance at her husband-to-be she made her way over to him.

"Welcome to the family, my dear," he said with a grin. "I am so glad you said yes. You have given my nephew the one thing he wished for above all else."

"What's that?"

"Your love." He sighed happily. "And eventually you two are going to give me the most adorable grand-nieces and -nephews..." he trailed off wistfully and she blushed.

"Uncle," she said chidingly, and he looked at her innocently, but she wasn't fooled.

"What? It does tend to happen amongst married couples, you know." She just shook her head.

"You're impossible." He grinned. "Uncle?"

"Yes, dear?"

"You said...that everything works out in the end, and if it hasn't worked out then it's not the end. So...is this the end?" His eyes were kind and loving when he replied.

"Katara, as a waterbender, you know the cycle of water. Rain to stream to river to ocean to clouds, only to begin again."

"Yes?" she asked, slightly confused.

"Doesn't it follow, then, that an end is really just a new beginning?" Her smile was radiant, and she hugged him once more.

"Thank you, Uncle."

"Of course, my niece." He chuckled. "Now you should probably get back to your future mate. He looks lost without you." She smiled and kissed his cheek.

"That's because he is. Like I am without him." He watched her return to the boy he loved like a son and sighed deeply, happily. This was how it should be.


	6. Epilogue

The first time they had a girl, she was an airbender.

The group was together on Ember Island. They made it a point to gather once a year for a month to catch up, go over old times, and enjoy the freedom of just being friends. Sokka sat in the sand, Suki cradled in his lap as the three-month pregnant woman sipped on a chilled glass of juice. To the right lay Toph, her head on Aang's leg as he played with her hair. Completing the triangle were Katara and Zuko, snuggling together with her head on his shoulder and his arms around her waist. The six were watching the antics of their children playing in sand and surf. Sokka and Suki's eldest, a boy of eight named Sendo, was currently directing his troops – consisting of Aang and Toph's youngest two, twin boys named Han and Yu, and Zuko and Katara's eldest son and crown prince of the Fire Nation, Tenko – in their upcoming maneuvers against the evils of the opposing team, comprised of Meli, a girl that seemed more like her Kyoshi mother with every passing day, the two older children of earth and air – different as night and day they might be, but Moro and Naru were almost as close to one another as their younger twin siblings – and the rascal prince Kozu, he of the endless pranks and tricks. The battle would be fierce, as there was a plate of warm cookies at stake, and neither side was willing to let the other team have the spoils. They sparred with a combination of martial arts and bending, making their audience smile and laugh at the antics. All was going well until Kozu motioned down the sand a ways to where Zuko and Katara's youngest lay. Four year old Leuna was never quite as fond of the active, rambunctious games the other children played, so she would often sit quietly and watch, smiling happily and cheering from the sidelines. Today she was making a castle in the sand, humming to herself as she built turrets and parapets with hands clumsy with youth. Kozu began to creep up on her, the others following, until he was right behind her.

"LELE!" he shouted, startling the girl and causing her to knock down the tower she'd been slaving over. Katara jumped up to reprimand her youngest son, but just then the strangest thing happened. With a calmness belied by her years, Leuna stood and turned to face her brother and the gaggle of cousins behind him, taking in their smiling faces. With a deliberate nod she swept her arms behind her, then bowed her head and brought them together in front of her with a loud clap...and the resulting air wave sent all eight children sprawling in a heap several yards away. Silence reigned, and the little girl brushed her long dark hair out of her face with her hands and turned to work on reconstructing the tower that had been toppled.

"Aang..?" Zuko's voice was quavery. The Avatar's eyes were as wide as they could get.

"Yes, Zuko..?"

"Did my daughter..?"

"Bend air?"

"Uh-huh."

"I would have to say yes."

"If I didn't know Katara so well, I'd have my doubts about you spending time with my wife."

"So would I," chimed in Sokka with a laugh. Soon enough everyone was chuckling as they watched the two armies pick themselves back up and brush the sand off, staring at the youngest child of the group with unabashed awe.

"So," Toph said idly. "I was wrong, Sweetness. You and Sparky make cute little air babies, not steam benders." Zuko just raised an eyebrow while Katara giggled.

"Inside joke, old conversation," she sputtered. Meanwhile the kids had invited Leuna to play with them, and though she was hesitant about leaving her castle undefended she relented quickly when Han and Yu used their fledgling sandbending skills to pull a high wall up around it, sheltering the small structure from the vagaries of the wind. Content that her work wouldn't be destroyed the small girl skipped away, one hand being held by each twin.

"I declare this war over," intoned Sendo in a grave voice.

"Who won?" Meli asked. The oldest boy smiled.

"Lele won. She took out both armies at one time. Lele, the cookies are yours." The little girl smiled at her family.

"Let's go see if Grandpa Iroh will let us all eat them on the balcony!" she said happily, and all nine children made a mad dash for the front door where the old man was standing to welcome them all in for cookies and milk.

"So," Sokka said once they'd all watched the gaggle of offspring head inside, "if water and fire can make air, what could air and earth make? Or water and earth?" Katara and Toph looked at each other and burst out laughing, quickly joined by the rest of the group. Sokka caught on quickly and sputtered. "Not you guys, specifically, I mean – oh, you know what I mean."

"Yeah we do, Snoozles," said Toph once she could breathe again. "But that look on your face was priceless! I would pay money to see that more often."

"Really? What did – Toph..." Sokka growled, and it opened the floodgates of humor once more.

"Well," said Aang, "We already know water and fire also make water and fire – Sendo is a damn good firebender, and Kuzo could be as good or better than his mother if he ever applied himself. And we know that earth and air also make earth and air, as proven by Han and Yu's abilities with sand and Moro and Naru with their air scooters. But we also know that Katara and Zuko have somehow managed to subvert every law of nature with that little airbending rascal girl of theirs. So I suppose we'll just have to wait to see what this one comes out as to see if your theories hold water, Sokka."

"This one?" the Water Tribe warrior asked. Aang and Toph just smiled.

"You're pregnant, Toph?" Suki squealed excitedly. The earthbender nodded.

"Just over two months, as near as we can figure."

"Kyoshi, that's wonderful! I won't be going through it alone this time!" Suki said with a sigh. Toph chuckled and turned a sly glance to the master waterbender.

"You wouldn't have been anyway," she said with a snicker.

"Toph," Katara sighed. "We haven't told anyone yet!"

"I know. As de facto sister, it's my job to spill the beans." Suki squealed with joy again.

"You know what this means?" Aang said, apprehension in his voice. Everyone looked at him. "Men – we've got three pregnant women. At the same time." Zuko and Sokka stared at him, then each other.

"Oh Agni," Zuko swore softly.

"This is going to be...an interesting experience," Sokka said, having hastily changed what he was going to say at the sight of the glare in his wife's eyes. She huffed and settled back against him.

"And what's so wrong with that?" Katara asked archly. Suddenly the men were looking everywhere but at her. With one hand she turned her husband's face down to meet hers. "Zuko, my love, what exactly are you all insinuating?" He looked like a rabbiroo in a trap.

"That...it's a wonderful thing and there will be many warm, loving moments ahead? And that we'd better stock up on sweet cream and chocolate and ice pickles?"

"Good save," she chuckled. That set everyone else off, and soon they were all sitting on the sand as the sun set and the moon rose, laughing together and hearing the laughter of their children and everything was perfect.

In the sky overhead, Yue smiled down at them.


End file.
